zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
User talk:Dr.Anonymous1/Archive 1 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 2 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 3 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 4 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 5 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 6 Troubling news Dr, I'm, afraid we have had "sniffles" a tradgey to Zimfan. Yesterday...ZIMFAN DIED IN A CAR CRASH! "sobs" It's true! I was on chat then ZF's little sister told me the news. This is a dark day for the wiki. Sorry I'm not going to be able to make it to chat tomorrow. I'm going to go to six flags with some friends. If anything important happens, can you tell me please? Thank you! --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 06:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal stuff.... Yeah, I decided I would poke my head in to make sure people don't think I've tragically died or something. Sheesh, talk about a bratty sister. So I imagine you've had to clean up a lot of vandalism, huh? Man that sucks, I wish I found out sooner so I could help clean up. If Zimfan is okay with it, I would suggest temporarily blocking them from being able to edit things. Except wait, Zimfan's an admin now, right? I don't know how that would work then... how old is this sister, exactly? Dykeatron (talk) 01:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, if they have their password saved I'm pretty sure you can get rid of it by clearing memory or cache? Okay, first of all, if they use Chrome, they can hover over "Tools" and then "Clear browsing data," and I'm p. sure one of the options is to delete all saved passwords. So the browser will forget their Wiki pw and then they can just have it so that it doesn't remember it again. Dykeatron (talk) 02:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Uuugh well has Zimfan been on himself so that he can at least know to make his computer forget his password? This kid must be ten or something, he should do her a favor as a good brother and smack the piss out of her. (Oops, was that too vulgar for this public forum?) Well, I may not be active anymore but I've always hated when people screwed around with the Wiki. I'll keep an eye on things. Dykeatron (talk) 04:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Change of plans We can't meet on the Irken Empire Wiki. It doesn't have a chat. Painter suggested the Making Fiends Wiki, though. Does that sound OK? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 04:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm here now, an hour and four minutes late. Sorry. What's the issue, or is it ZimFan's sister again? Also, which I sincerely apologize for, four o'clock Vancover time is three o'clock where I am, making it highly likely that I won't make it in time. I get your point. No need to continue. I get your point. Angie Y. (talk) 20:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I had a question... I had a very important question that I wanted to ask at the previous InvaderCON, along with some questions relating to Invader Dib. Wanna hear what it was going to be? Angie Y. (talk) 20:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning Zim Fan called me a jerk in chat, so I'm going to destroy 20 pages on the wiki in exactly five days for revenge. Be prepared. By the way this is PainterAndy2056 I forgot to log in. -PainterAndy2056 Re: Urgent Chat Sorry for the late response, I was out for dinner. It really pains me to know just how many times I've missed something important on the wiki. And Painter wants to destroy twenty pages on the wiki just because ZimFan called him a jerk? I think I'll go talk to them about this, when I get the time, of course. Painter needs to be handled first. Seriously, the rude behavior I've seen on the wiki is getting on my nerves. Message uh...holo... I'm UltraDizu,one of the friends of PainterAndy but in other wikia,IDK if someone here stills afraid or desperate due to the sister of the user Zimfan,but Andy,after get banned in chat due to her,he planned how to discover Clair (Zimfan's sister) but,since he's banned from chat,he said to me that I contact you to keep the plan on (well,he assigned me to plan an insult,but I don't have good ideas) he's actually on the Nickipedia http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki but,IDK when he gets on the chat,leave a message on his message wall and maybe he will awnser you Hoping your awnsers -UltraDizu Hey, sorry I have been gone, I went on V.K and forgot to tell everyone. Anywho I have some new page ideas. G.I.R headphones, G.I.R vinyl figure, and mighty fine. Whuddo you think? 15:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) HOLY POOPCAKES! I will be here that day, I promise. For now though I may not make that many edits as I will be making a plan to make sure that only ZF can use his account, and I will be watching for ZF's sister. 16:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank fudgecakes! Anyways, can you bring me up to speed on chat right now? Thanks. 16:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: SFH You have the exact same suspicions as ZimFan and I do. If it was in fact Claire, I'd say her plan is to avert our attention from her and to another user so she seems innocent. If she really thinks we're that brainless, yes, she going to do worse for herself than us. But, if she really wants to make it seem like Claire, how is she going to get ahold of Painter's account and edit as him? That why I still sort of believe him to have left the message. According to ZimFan, Claire will be allowed to make an account by tomorrow. I suggest that we be wary of any new users that sign in and edit here. I don't know if this is bad luck or anything, but I'm using a mobile device right now during school beeak (I have this extra class at a different school with actual working wifi that my mother forces me to go to). I should be home by 3:30 PM Calgary time (though I don't live there). And when I get home, I have to take notes for history class and work on some BEDMAS. How does BEDMAS help me in real life (rhetorical)? >.< Well, I actually want to study medicine. I should be able to come on today, but by the time I make it, you'd probably be offline. This is a real find. Oops In regards to my last edit on Gaz's page, whoops. My mistake.Angie Y. (talk) 17:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to point out that I am getting all my information on the series finale from TheRealRNO on DeviantART, who claims to have read the synopsis for the finale and can confirm that the information that I am providing is 101% true. Angie Y. (talk) 21:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ummmmm... wut is wrong wif u know who Re: We got a lot of work to do I'll be able to upgrade those germs and under construction templates: you just need to specify what you want it to look like. Would they look like our stub template? The policies? I would say a lot of them have passed the first few stages and can be written now. It's been a while, so I can't really recall what we still need to discuss. The issue is that when we were voting (back then), I was the only non-sysop user that voted more than twice and came up with polices and spoke my mind. The others simply stayed silent and only voted about once if a actually asked them to, which sort of disappointed me because of the lack of communication and the willingness to speak up. As for that category, I would go with "non-canon" and there is a template already created for that. I have seen all the "Invader Dib" info being added, and to tell you the truth, I would say it sounds like a bad OOC Zim x Gaz and Dib x Tak fanfiction that makes the littlest sense. Why would they end the story up with Dib and Tak being stranded on a gas planet and still somehow remain alive and Zim becoming tallest when we all know Irkens consider him remarkably short? Like you said, his most likely chance of becoming Tallest is if he kills every other Irken off (what is a king without subjects?), or amazingly came up with a wide-range brainwashing device, with I doubt you think would make any sense and that it wouldn't give the show a proper ending. And Gaz, helping Zim? I don't see that happening, and she is, once again, like you have stated elsewhere, probably less than ten years old. Even Zim has stated that "he needs no one", he considers humans "filthy", his race cannot reproduce, and hasn't even been confirmed to be able to show even the slightest shred of non-platonic love, I don't see how he would make Gaz his queen, let alone know what a queen is. I really don't wish to have things that probably aren't real even being on the wiki, but I guess majority rules. Hm, I wrote more than I would normally bother with. :P *Okay then. What image do you think would be suitable for "under construction"? *Claire has returned, hn? Mind telling me what he devious "plan" is? Handling her will certainly not be in a way that will violate wikia law; that would make us look as bad as she is, and if that is the case, I do not wish to take part. We will figure out a more peaceful way to handle this. ZimFan will eventually have to personally handle his sister outside the Internet, and he should make it seem like he really, really means it, or we can divert her attention. Boy, I wonder if she's reading this. What is your plan, anyway? *I can handle the layout guide and manual of style. We don't need to "get someone" to make our policies official, all that needs to happen is to have them written down. I'm online now. Please come on the chat. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat. Now. Bring. Gelatin. With. You. No. Free. Chips. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Need a response asap check your Facebook inbox. One matter that needs to be attended to is scheduling a group session with you guys in a comfortable and feasible way. Johnny.ohern (talk) 15:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Doctor! I created a new wiki, and am looking for some help, so I came to you! Anyways you can find the wiki on the my favorite wikis thing, it's called rocket monkeys, and you can watch the first (and only) [episode http://www.teletoon.com/en/video/ right here, thanks! 21:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) MOS I wrote this for Manual of Style a while ago. Invader ZIM Wiki possesses a relatively easy-to comprehend and simple manner of editing that every user must follow, without exceptions when editing, in order to keep our pages in good quality. However, prolonged failure to follow our Manual of Style with result in a block. -Content- -Language- Invader ZIM Wiki uses American English only. Below are some examples of common American-British English differences, and what the wiki would use. (Examples are coming) -Tenses- Unless it is something that has happened prior to the time Invader ZIM is set in or if the character is deceased, the text should be in present tense. For example: :*Good "Zim is a short Irken with ruby eyes. He has a rivalry with Dib." :*Bad "Zim was a short Irken with ruby eyes. He had a rivalry with Dib." -Suggestive Words- Wishing to maintain a friendly environment for readers of all ages, we do not accept any slang or swear words anywhere on the wiki. -Talk Pages- For each article, there is an associated talk page. Said page is to be use only for discussion in improving or issues about the page. Any question should be taken to an user talk page or our forums. -Trivia- Every user is free to add trivia to an article. However, speculation and "headcannons" are not accepted and over-obvious facts, otherwise called "Junk Trivia" (ex. "This episode's title was written in this font.") -Fanfiction and Fanart- Fanfiction is not wanted here. If you wish to write Invader ZIM fanfiction and post fanart, we direct you to Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki. -Speculation- Invader ZIM Wiki prohibits any speculation (un-proven points, what ifs, opinion-based information, etc). Any speculation will be removed as soon as it is spotted. -Page Moves- When moving a page, the community must be consulted prior, preferably on its talk page, and one must be cautious if the page links to anything, as this can create a red link on some pages if no redirect is left behind. An useful way of finding links is by using special:WhatLinksHere. The two dashes are just to indicate a header. This is just a first draft, I need your opinion on it first. But no huge changes. Sorry for posting the entire thing. Also... *rings an old-style school bell* Archive time, Doc. You should archive a 100 sections into one archive, to save any trouble. Your page is taking a while to load >.< *Sure. *The slang banning thing was just for articles in the first place, so no worries. Sighh.... Can I please talk t oyou on chat? It's not about you, but about IZFS.... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Template My feet are asleep... How does this look? I sort of disagree with adding the "Janitorial Squads" thing, as that not actually a squad here and it might discourage newer users by making them think it's not their job. Ah, also, I just made an introduction template to be used for every policy page. Look okay... ? I'm pretty sure that soon the policies will be written and finished. After that, I'll be modifying the wiki-navigation bar at the top by adding and modifying a several things, if that's alright with you. ^___^ Thanks for the compliments. :] Don't worry, you'll get used to my new avatar sooner or later. I stick with one for a pretty long time. :P *There, the color's changed. *Alright. *Nothing big, I just want to add something similar to this. *I'm not that good with wikicode, imo. When I first started editing wikia, I had no idea how to do a thing, which resulted in my edits being messed up. After, I looked and observed the codes of others and eventually learned to understand how it worked. While I am decent at it, comparing me with some good coders on wikia would be comparing rotten meat to prime rib roast. *'Kay. *'Kay. *It's for convenience, as the navigation bar displays on every page. *Go and check here and here. Though I learn by watching others, I'm sure that those two links will help you out. Locations I made a template for the locations pages (ex. Bloaty's Pizza Hog (restaurant)), so... yeah. I left the image and notable out for this example. Also: Archive time XP Alright then. =] Under construction Here it is. Re: Repercussions. Actually, I talked to the IZFS on chat, they are not really mad at us, and we are always welcome back! :D Also, it's time for a section 4. Seriously, your page is taking 22 seconds for me to load it. Section it soon. Lastly, congrats on 5000 edits. :P Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, can you come on chat please? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Glad you like the tablet, it was the only thing I could think of anyway. Also, I don't think pages have doors, either. :P Sooo, what other quote do you think would work for the template? I can't come up with anything. Sure. Gaz's room Any pictures of Gaz's bedroom you can find or me? Angie Y. (talk) 19:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC)